Because of My Father You Found Me
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Double songfic! Oneshot. Songs Because of You and You Found Me, both by Kelly Clarkson. Not really according to the book, and you'll see why. Read and review! Rated for safety. LEJP


**Hi! I love Kelly Clarkson so much, I'm making a double songfic!!! I want to do one where Lily is abused and all that, and holes up inside herself, then James comes and brings her out. Gonna be sad and fluffy. Italics are song lyrics. The – means I'm changing songs. Not any break in between. Just so you know. **

Lily's mother had left her and Petunia with their father when Lily was seven. After that, her father had changed. He started abusing the two girls.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did and __  
__I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break the way you did __  
__You fell so hard __  
__I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far __  
_  
The two sisters had taken it in different ways. Lily would not make a sound while he hit her, and she would only cry at night, in her room, where no one could hear her.

_Because of you __  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust__  
__Not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you... __  
__I am afraid__  
_  
Petunia would scream and cry when he beat her, which made him hit harder. Life was at an all time down for the two.

_I lose my way__  
__And it's not too long before you point it out__  
__I cannot cry__  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
__I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh __  
__Everyday of my life__  
__My heart can't possibly break__  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with__  
_  
They both tried their best to please their father. Lily succeeded, by getting good grades and never mentioning anything to anyone, she holed up inside herself. Petunia couldn't get the grades Lily did, and their father nearly forgot about Lily, except for an occasional beating, but Petunia wasn't able to keep her grades up. She got beaten steadily worse and a rift formed between the sisters.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side__  
__So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust__  
__Not only me, but everyone around me __  
__Because of you...__  
__I am afraid__  
_  
Then she got accepted to Hogwarts, and her father started beating her again. When she finally got away, she couldn't make friends at Hogwarts. Despite people trying to break through to her, she holed up inside herself like she had been doing ever since her mother left her and her sister to a father who became cruel and heartless.

_I watched you die__  
__I heard you cry__  
__Every night in your sleep __  
__I was so young__  
__You should have known better than to lean on me__  
__You never thought of anyone else__  
__You just saw your pain__  
__And now I cry__  
__In the middle of the night__  
__For the same damn thing..__  
_  
And then there was James Potter. He constantly annoyed her, pulling pranks on her with his stupid friends. They were all too full of themselves to see her life was already hell without them helping. Then in fourth year he started asking her out whenever they met, increasing her hatred of him. And on top of that, when she came home for the summer, her father would beat her harder.

_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you __  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you __  
__I tried my hardest just to forget everything__  
__Because of you__  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
__Because of you__  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid___

She hated life, all because of their father.

_Because of you__  
__Because of you__  
_-  
But things changed at the beginning of sixth year. James Potter left her alone, stopped pulling pranks, stopped asking her out. It was strange, but Lily welcomed it. Her life was still horrible, but it was becoming tolerable. Then one day, she had been standing alone in a corner of the Griffindor common room, and James had walked up to her and kissed her.

_Is this a dream __  
__If it is __  
__Please don't wake me from this high __  
__I'd become comfortably numb __  
__Until you opened up my eyes __  
__To what it's like __  
__When everything's right __  
__I can't believe __  
_  
And all of a sudden, it was like the last nine years hadn't happened. She was carefree, and she wasn't afraid. He had broken through to her, to the real her, in that one kiss.

_You found me __  
__When no one else was looking __  
__How did you know just where I would be __  
__Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion __  
__The ups and the downs __  
__And you still didn't leave __  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see __  
__You found me __  
__You found me __  
_  
By second year, people saw that she was a lost cause. They knew they couldn't break through the protective covering that surrounded her soul. They had given up on her. But James crakes the way to her heart easily, and after that, they began dating, and Lily slowly found herself surrounded by more and more friends until no one remembered the covered up girl she had once been. For the first time since she was seven, she was herself, surrounded by people who cared about her. Whenever someone mentioned family, she would get quiet and not talk until someone changed the subject.

_So here we are __  
__And that's pretty far __  
__When you think of where we've been __  
__No going back, I'm fading out __  
__All that has faded me within __  
__You're by my side Now everything's fine __  
__I can't believe __  
_  
Then once, James pulled her aside. It as right after the start of the new term, right after New Years, and her father had made her come home, and she found out when she got there that Petunia had gotten married and her father just needed someone to beat. So she had collected many bruises, the most prominent of which on her collarbone, which was the result of him hitting her hard and it got broken. She had healed it by magic and got a letter saying that the next time she used magic outside school, she would be expelled from Hogwarts.

_You found me __  
__When no one else was looking __  
__How did you know just where I would be __  
__Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion __  
__The ups and the downs __  
__And you still didn't leave __  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see __  
__You found me __  
__You found me __  
_  
But that day she had forgotten about said bruise, which was large (about the size of two fists), and worn a low cut neckline, and as soon as James saw her, he took her aside and asked where she had gotten such a huge injury. She was about to tell a lie, but she couldn't do it. So she told him everything. When she had finished, he looked so horrified and angry, he was all for going to teach her father a lesson. But she told him he would get expelled, and he stopped ranting.

_And I was hiding __  
__Till you came along __  
__And showed me where I belong __  
__You found me __  
__When no one else was looking __  
__How did you know, how did you know_

She told my friends too, who told her she should go to Dumbledore and tell him this and that she couldn't go back to her house. And she did. He told her she never had to live with her father again, that she could choose whose home she should live in for the last summer she needed to, and that she should see Madam Pomphrey about her injuries.

_You found me __  
__When no one else was looking__  
__How did you know just where I would be __  
__Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion __  
__The ups and the downs __  
__And you still didn't leave __  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me_

She couldn't believe it. She was free of her father. She never had to see him again. And it was all because of James. He had broken through.

_You found me __  
__(When no one else was lookin') __  
__You found me __  
__(How did you know just where I would be) __  
__You broke through __  
__All of my confusion __  
__The ups and the downs __  
__And you still didn't leave __  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see __  
__The good and the bad __  
__And the things in between __  
__You found me __  
__You found me__  
_  
"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I stay at your house until I turn seventeen?"

"Why my house?"

"Because you found me."

**Did you guys like? I like it. It came out better than I thought it would. Please review and tell me what you think! You love stories, I love reviews, so I provide the former, and you provide the latter, and we're all happy! Cookie boxes (full, btw) to all reviewers! Type of your choice! Now go and click that little button…**

**Thanks Ruth! (talking 24-7)******

**Later my chicklets!**

**Jen-Jen (whose leaving for camp on Thursday and couldn't be happier about it! except for leaving you guys, of course) _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**


End file.
